Lihnnu'ar
by BastetAmidala
Summary: *suspendu* Cette fic met en relation l'univers de Star Wars et celui des Cheysulis cf la Chronique des Cheysulis de Jennifer Roberson . Elle est respectivement située lors de l’Ancienne République et bien avant les évènements relatés par J. Roberson.
1. Glossaire

LIHN-NU'AR

Cette fic met en relation l'univers de Star Wars et celui des Cheysulis (cf la Chronique des Cheysulis de Jennifer Roberson). Elle est respectivement située lors de l'Ancienne République et bien avant les évènements relatés par Jennifer Roberson.

Glossaire Je vais ici citer des extraits du dictionnaire Haute Langue Cheysuli – Basique nécessaire à la compréhension de certaines expression utilisées dans cette fic. Il sera mis à jours au fil des chapitres. 

Cheysul = mari 

Cheysula = femme de cheysuli 

Cheysuli = enfant des dieux 

Cheysuli i'halla shansu = que la paix cheysuli soit avec toi 

Ja'hai-na = accepté 

Jehan = père 

Jehanna = mère

Leijhana tu'sai = je vous remercie 

Liren = se dit d'une cheysulie pouvant parler aux lirs 

Rujholli ou rujho = frère

Shansu = paix

Shar tahl = prêtre-historien du clan, qui lit une partie du tahlmorra

Su'fali = oncle, employé couramment pour les relations familiales indirectes

Tahlmorra = destin, " ce qui doit arriver arrivera " 

Tahlmorra lujhalla mei wiccan = le sort d'un homme est entre les mains des dieux que la paix soit avec vous


	2. Introduction

**Introduction :**

Ma planète, Homanarin, est située au-delà de la bordure extérieure. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une technologie peu avancée que nous sommes des primitifs. Sur ma planète on ne combat pas avec des armes laser mais avec l'épée, l'arc, le couteau. Votre technologie de nous est pas inconnue, mais nous ne l'utilisons pas. Si Homanarin n'a encore jamais été envahit, je pense que c'est tout bonnement que peut connaissent son existence et c'est tant mieux, suffisent les conflits entre les différents peuples qui y vivent.

Moi je suis une jeune Cheysulie comptabilisant dix années galactiques standards et si je connais quelques petites choses sur vous autres, c'est grâce aux récits de mon Su'fali Arkan qui avait beaucoup voyagé, avant de pendre la Rujholla de mon Jehan pour Cheysula.

Mon peuple possède des dons que nous devons aux anciens dieux, mais d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, vous les attribuez à cette chose que vous appelez _la Force_. Ils sont différents, du moins en partie, de ceux de vos _Jedis_ et sont au nombre de trois : les Cheysulis peuvent se métamorphoser, faire appel à la magie de la terre pour guérir et plier à leur volonté toute créature, à par les Ihlinis. Ce troisième don n'est utilisé qu'en dernière nécessité. Qui sont les Ihlinis ? Et bien, en quelque sorte, ils sont aux Cheysulis ce que les Sith sont aux Jedis…

Pour se métamorphoser, il faut bien sur avoir un lir. Chaque Cheysuli en a un seul, mais il peut s'agir de n'importe quelle créature. Si le lir d'un guerrier est un loup, ce dernier peut alors se métamorphoser en loup et en loup seulement et c'est ainsi pour tous. Ils peuvent communiquer entre eux par la pensée s'ils ne sont trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, c'est une sorte de télépathie. Le lir peut communiquer de manière similaire avec tout autre lir.

Lorsqu'un Cheysuli devient adulte, il ressent le besoin de nouer le lien-lir. Il fait alors retraite dans la forêt ou la montagne, à la recherche de son lir. Un Cheysuli sans lir n'est pas complet, notre âme est ainsi faite. Sans lir, il nous manque la moitié de nous même.

Cela peut durer quelques semaines. Il s'isole, et il attend que l'animal qui deviendra son lir le trouve. Chaque Cheysuli est destiné à un lir et vice versa c'est le tahlmorra, le destin, qui choisit.

Mais le lien-lir a un prix : si quelqu'un veut assassiner un Cheysuli, il lui suffit de tuer son lir. Mettez le lir en prison et le Cheysuli sera prisonnier lui aussi, incapable d'utiliser les dons que les dieux lui ont donné. Lorsque le lir d'un Cheysuli est tué, ce dernier devient un homme incomplet, une ombre il est vide, et la folie le gagne. Il choisit de ne pas continuer à vivre et est prêt à accepter la mort sous quelque forme qu'elle se présente.


	3. Chapitre 1 : présentation

**Chapitre 1 : présentation**

J'ai ressenti le besoin de nouer le lien-lir il y a bientôt trois semaines. Généralement, seuls les hommes ont un lir, mais mon lignage descendant directement des Premiers Nés, les enfants engendrés par les anciens Dieux et grâce à cela, certaines femmes de mon clan ont également un lir. 

Tharcia Cho Leem, une Jedi, a jadis dit à mes parents que les Premiers Nés étaient le fruit de la "_Force"_ et des _"__midi-chloriens"_ et que telle est la raison de nos pouvoirs. Elle était à la recherche de jeunes enfants ayant un dont particulier afin de les emmener dans un "Temple Jedi" sur une planète lointaine pour qu'ils y soient formés. Cela s'est passé un an avant ma naissance et Keth, mon frère alors âgé de deux ans a attiré son attention. Elle l'a emmené là-bas, c'était son Tahlmorra. Ça a été dur pour mes parents, mais nul ne peut s'opposer à la volonté des Dieux. Keth n'a jamais été oublié, tout Ari-soe ( ari soe ), la Citadelle de la forêt d'Argent, est très fier de lui avoir engendré un Jedi ! Enfin, pour l'instant, il ne doit être que Padawan…

Enfin bon, j'ai ressenti le besoin de nouer le lien-lir et je suis partie, après avoir embrassé mon père et ma mère. Je me suis enfoncée profondément dans la forêt, me nourrissant des quelques provisions que j'avais emportées, ainsi que de baies et de la chasse. (J'étais très habile à l'arc car je me suis toujours beaucoup entraînée, prenant cela comme un jeu. Je me suis améliorée au fil des ans et il est très rare que je rate une cible.) Shari m'a trouvé un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard. C'est une magnifique femelle jaguar, d'un noir ébène. Sa fourrure étincelante brillait au soleil.

Elle avait des yeux jaunes, tout comme moi. Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais c'est une caractéristique cheysuli, nous apportant une très bonne vision nocturne.

Comment vous décrire ce que j'ai alors éprouvé… un sentiment de plénitude, de satisfaction totale. Je venais de recevoir le plus grand des dons. Jusqu'ici, j'étais vide à présent j'étais enfin complète mon esprit et mon âme sont à présent entiers. Je n'étais plus simplement Lihn-nu'ar, j'étais une guerrière cheysuli, j'avais un lir qui faisait partie de moi et dont je faisais partie.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Retour à la Citadelle

**Chapitre 2 : retour à la Citadelle**

****

En arrivant en vue de la Citadelle, je demandai à Shari si elle pouvait sentir la présence d'autres lirs. Curieusement, elle me répondit que non. Inquiètes, nous pressâmes le pas et après avoir passé le dernier virage qui me bouchait la vue de la Citadelle. Je me figeai tout d'un coup, sous le choc : la Citadelle, détruite ! Je me mis à courir.

Un grand incendie avait tout ravagé mais il n'était visiblement pas naturel c'était l'œuvre des Ihlinis ils l'avaient attaquée, massacré tous ses habitants puis mis le feu à tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Aucun pavillon n'était intact, les cendres étaient omniprésentes. Mais ce qui m'interpella le plus, c'était le silence au lieu de l'agitation habituelle de ces lieux et l'absence de toute âme qui vive. D'autres Citadelles avaient déjà été attaquées auparavant, mais les survivants étaient toujours restés pour faire renaître des ruines ce qui avait été détruit.

Je me dirigeai vers ce qui restait de mon foyer. Je connaissais son emplacement par cœur même si tous mes repères étaient bouleversés. Il n'en restait quasiment plus rien. Je trouvai dans les décombres le couteau de mon père : un poignard cheysuli à la garde ornée d'une tête de loup, à l'image du lir de mon défunt père. Après l'avoir serré sur mon cœur, je le glissai dans la botte gauche pour l'avoir à ma disposition au cas où il faudrait que je me défende, on ne sait jamais.

Mon père, ma mère, mes parents, connaissances et amis… que sont-ils devenus ? Sont-ils donc tous morts ? Ont-ils été surpris en pleine nuit ? Oui, sûrement, c'est bien le genre des Ihlinis d'attaquer comme ça, par surprise. Mais les lirs ne les ont-ils pas sentis venir ? Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions. Ils sont morts et vivent leur seconde vie dans le royaume des Dieux. Je ne devrais pas pleurer un bon Cheysuli ne pleure pas, il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent : ces sentiments peuvent toujours être utilisés contre lui par ses ennemis…

Mais j'étais anéantie, et de toute façon, Shari m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Qu'allais-je devenir ? J'enfouis mon visage dans la fourrure de Shari qui essaya de me réconforter de la perte de ma famille et de ceux que j'avais toujours connus. Le Shar Tahl avait encore tant à m'apprendre… où se trouvaient les autres Citadelles ? Les survivants s'y étaient-ils rendus ? Pourtant, personne n'avait laissé le moindre indice pouvant laisser soupçonner qu'il y avait eu des survivants, les Ihlinis avaient-ils réussi à les exterminer tous ?

_« Liren, me dit Shari, ne restons pas ici, cela ne peut rien nous apporter, et je n'aime pas du tout l'odeur de mort qui règne ici. De plus, il se fait tard, nous devrions trouver un endroit pour dormir, tu as besoin de te reposer : le voyage a été fatigant et tu viens de subir un grand choc. »_ Elle avait raison bien sûr, comme toujours. Lentement, je me suis dirigée au-delà du mur d'enceinte de la Citadelle, vers une petite clairière à la bordure de laquelle se trouvait un arbre creux dans lequel je m'étais fréquemment cachée lors de mes jeux avec les autres enfants. Oh Dieux, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Tahlmorra est-il aussi cruel ? Je finis par m'endormir, pelotonnée contre Shari, d'un sommeil agité où défilèrent les visages bien-aimés de tous ceux de mon clan.

Je me réveillai à l'aube. Après avoir médité sur tout ce qui était advenu ces derniers jours, je me résignai à  accepter les évènements tels qu'ils s'étaient passés. Me torturer ainsi ne servirait à rien, ils étaient partis, il fallait bien que je l'accepte. Je sortis de mon tronc, regarda en direction de la citadelle en ruine où j'avais passé toute ma vie et dit : « Tahlmorra lujhalla mei wincan », le sort d'un Homme est entre les mains des Dieux. 

Je regardai mes bras : je ne porterai jamais l'or-lir, qui est mon dû pour avoir  noué le lien-lir. Je touchai ma peau au-dessus de mes coudes, là où auraient du se trouver les bracelets d'or gravés à l'effigie de mon lir, que l'on m'aurait remis à  la Cérémonie des Honneurs à mon retour au clan. Je n'aurais jamais  non plus la boucle d'oreille, toujours à l'effigie de mon lir, que l'on aurait passé, lors de cette cérémonie, à mon oreille fraîchement  percée pour cette occasion. Je soupirai. _« Shansu liren, _me dit Shari_, tu as beaucoup perdu et souffert, mais moi je suis encore là, nous sommes ensemble… »._ Shari, mon lir… que serais-je sans elle ? Rien… Oh, Dieux, ne me prenez pas mon lir comme vous m'avez pris les miens…

Je partis faire mes adieux à ce qui fut mon chez-moi depuis toujours. Je fis un dernier tour de la citadelle et m'arrêtai devant les vestiges de mon foyer pour me recueillir une dernière fois. Un coup de vent dégagea un bout de tissus des centres. Je me penchai et le ramassai. C'était un morceau de la tente familiale, épargné par le feu, sur lequel était peint la représentation du lir de mon père : un loup et qui indiquait à tous que cette tente était la  notre. Mes yeux s'embuèrent mais je ravalai mes larmes. Je pris dans mon sac mon nécessaire de couture qui, hier encore, était celui de ma Jehana, et j'entrepris de coudre le morceau de tissus sur mon sac, après l'avoir recoupé.

Ce sac et tout ce qu'il contenait était tout ce qui me restait de mon passé, de mon enfance insouciante. A mon départ définitif de la Citadelle, je ne possédais rien d'autre que mon lir, mon arc et des flèches, ainsi que ce sac en cuir, contenant, entre autre, des vivres pour quelques jours.


	5. Chapitre 3 : La métamorphose

Chapitre 3 : la métamorphose

Nous vécûmes un temps dans les bois, buvant aux ruisseaux et chassant. Shari me donnait une partie de ce qu'elle attrapait et j'abattais une partie de notre nourriture grâce à mes talents d'archer. Elle m'apprit l'équilibre de l'âme nécessaire à la métamorphose, puis la métamorphose elle-même, quand elle jugea que j'avais atteint l'équilibre suffisant, ce qui arriva assez rapidement grâce à l'apprentissage de ces choses-là que l'on inculque très jeunes à ceux de ma race.

Elle m'enseigna que la métamorphose est une affaire de responsabilité et d'équilibre, qu'il fallait que je garde une certaine compression de mon « moi », sinon je risquerais mon humanité :je pourrais basculer dans la folie et garder ma forme-lir à jamais, devenant un monstre pris ente deux formes sans pouvoir être ni l'une ni l'autre. Cela serait un affront aux Dieux, une sorte de vol : ce qui est emprunté à la terre doit lui être rendu, je ne peut garder infiniment ma forme lir, elle ne doit être que transitoire.

La métamorphose… Sul'harai, l'union entre un guerrier et la terre… Comment expliquer ce que tout Cheysuli ayant le don ressent à l'instant de la transformation, quand il échange sa forme contre sa forme-lir… Sul'harai, c'est l'union enter un guerrier et la terre, mais aussi l'apothéose de l'amour entre un homme et une femme. C'est la perfection de l'union. Ce concept est d'ailleurs presque sacré. 

Je n'étais plus humaine et ne n'étais pas un simple jaguar. J'étais plus que ça : j'étais humaine ET jaguar : j'étais une Cheysuli.. Je comprenais à présent pleinement l'orgueil de mon peuple devant les autres hommes. Les Cheysulis, les enfants des Dieux.


	6. Chapitre 4 : L'accident

Chapitre 4 :L'accident

Nous étions en trains de chasser Shari et moi. Le jour était levé depuis une heure ou deux seulement quand nous vîmes quelque chose qui tombait du ciel dans un vacarme épouvantable. Elle s'écrasa dans la forêt non loin de nous, à cinq ou six kilomètres seulement. Poussée par la curiosité, je me mis à courir pour voir ce qui venait de "tomber" du ciel. Shari me conseilla de ne pas y aller, car c'était dangereux, mais je pris tout de même ma forme-lir pour atteindre le "cratère" plus rapidement et elle me suivit.

Plus je m'approchais de mon but, plus je trouvais que le sol était chaud sous mes pattes. Je sentais l'odeur âcre de la fumée en plus de l'odeur qui régnait habituellement dans ces forêts. 

Arrivée dans la clairière crée par la chute de cet objet non identifiée, je vis qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un vaisseau. Il était en feu. Je repris ma forme originelle et regardais, impuissante, et sans vraiment le voir, ce vaisseau qui avait du faire un très long chemin avant de venir s'écraser ici. Je n'avais jamais vu ce modèle et je ne saurais jamais d'où il venait, les passagers devant tous avoir péri dans l'accident. Une autre image d'apocalypse venait se superposer devant mes yeux à celle du vaisseau : celle de la Citadelle en flamme, lors de l'assaut des Ihnilis.

Shari me fit sortir de ma rêverie : elle avait entendu des cris. Je m'approchai alors du vaisseau. Une brèche dans son flan me permit de rentrer. Il y avait un homme inconscient sur ma gauche. Lorsque je vis qu'il respirait encore, j'entrepris de le sortir du vaisseau. Je le traînai à l'écart et retournai dans le vaisseau, laissant Shari le veiller, pour me prévenir au cas ou il reprenne conscience pendant que j'inspectais le vaisseau, mais également pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'y trouvai également  une femme. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'est elle que Shari avait entendu. Elle était consciente mais avait la jambe cassée. Elle ne parlait pas ma langue mais le Basique, dont je connaissais quelques mots, que mon Su'fali m'avait apprit. Elle réussit à sortir en s'appuyant sur moi.

« Shansu, shansu, dis-je.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle

- Je Lihn-nu'ar, répondis-je difficilement en basique.

Je… peut-être guérir vous. Voir blessure »

Elle me la montra. La blessure était trop importante pour que je la guérisse seule, étant une jeune fille de dix ans non expérimentée. Mais je pouvais au moins soulager sa douleur.

« Vous laisser faire. Je faire partir… » Comment dit-on douleur déjà ? Oh ! J'aurais dû être plus attentive aux cours de langue de mon Su'fali… « Moi pas faire mal. Faire partir mal. »

Elle hocha la tête. 

_« Lir, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait…, j'ai peur…, je cherchais le soutien de Shari dans notre lien mental._

- _Liren, laisse toi absorber par la Terre et sens son pouvoir affluer en toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis avec toi. »_, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur ma cuisse.

Mon regard se fit alors lointain. J'appelai la magie de guérison. J'étais à genoux à côté de l'inconnue, mes mains au-dessus de sa jambe brisée. Mon esprit dérivait dans la chaleur de la Terre. Elle engloutit mon esprit, l'examina, identifia mon besoin et je sentis sa puissance passer à travers mon corps pour se diriger vers mes mains et passer dans le corps de l'étrangère. La Terre la baignât de sa force et réduisit la blessure en une infiniment plus bénigne qui guérirait facilement et sans la moindre complication avec le temps.

J'étais épuisée par l'effort que je venais d'accomplire. L'usage de la magie de la Terre fatiguait aussi bien celui qui y faisait appel que celui pour qui elle était utilisée. Mais j'était également fière. Fière de ce que je venais d'accomplire, fière d'être à la hauteur de ma race.


	7. Chapitre 5 : premiers contacts

**Chapitre 5 : premier contact **

****

L'homme est toujours inanimé. Je l'ai examiné un peu plus tôt, il présente un nombre important de blessures, mais plus ou moins superficielles. J'utiliserai la magie de la Terre demain matin. L'étrangère s'est endormie  peut après que j'ai accéléré la guérison de son bras. Shari est partie chasser quelque chose d'assez gros pour nous quatre.

L'incendie du vaisseau s'est un peu calmé. Je pense que la pluie qui ne saurait tarder vu la couleur du ciel devrait suffire à l'éteindre. J'espère seulement que j'aurais achevé la construction de cet abri auparavant !

Voilà, ça devrait suffire, pensai-je en ajoutant une dernière plaque de métal sur le "toit". L'abri de fortune constitué de bois et de quelques débris du vaisseau était assez grand pour contenir les deux étrangers, Shari moi, ainsi qu'une place pour un foyer. Je fis une pile de bois sec à l'abri de la pluie et allumai le feu. J'étais fatiguée. Utiliser la magie de la Terre m'avais vraiment épuisée. Les deux étrangers dormaient, et je décidai d'en faire autant, Shari me réveillera à on retour.

Shari revient un peu plus tard, traînant un cervidé adulte. Je distinguai un poil de raillerie dans le lien mental lorsqu'elle me tira du sommeil.

_« Alors Liren, on roupille ? Ne me dit pas qu'un peu de magie t'a tué ! Allez, au boulot ! ça ne me dérangerait pas outre mesure de dévorer ce cerf tel quel, et je suppose que toi non plus Liren si tu prends ta forme-lir, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient…_

- _Oui, tu as raison, _pensai-je, _je vais le préparer_

- _Amuse toit bien, moi je vais m'allonger à l'abri et surveiller nos deux convalescents._

- _Arrête de me taquiner, faignante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le cerf aurait-il couru trop vite et aurait-il réussi à épuiser la grrrande Shari ? »_

Le lien mental était plein de rires lorsque je sortis de l'abri, croisant Shari, et que je me mis à dépecer l'animal sous la pluie à l'aide du couteau de mon père.

Lorsque l'étrangère ouvrit les yeux, la viande était en train de cuire au-dessus du feu. Elle embaumait. Dans une heure tout au plus elle serait prête. A côté des quartiers de cerf cuisait un bol de bouillon destiné à l'inconnu. Je lui ferai boire par petite gorgées afin que son corps garde des forces pour lutter contre ses blessures. Demain, après une bonne nuit de repos, je l'aiderai.

Remarquant que l'étrangère était éveillée, je m'assis à ses côtés et tenta d'engager la conversation en Basique :

     « Tu sentir meilleur ?

- Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je n'ai plus mal du tout et mon bras va beaucoup mieux. En plus, mis à part cette fracture, je n'ai plus aucune contusion. C'est un vrai miracle. Je te suis redevable, et de beaucoup.

- Je pas tout compris, avouai-je embarrassée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras. Heureusement que tu parles un peu noter langue. J'avais peur que cela ne soit le cas de personne dans cette partie de la galaxie, loin de la République.

- Quoi ton nom ? demandai-je

-  Je m'apelle Taki Horn.

_Taki Horn. Drôle de nom. Pas très facile à prononcer en plus…_

- Taki Horn ?

- Oui. Et mon mari, Jaren... je n'ai pas osé te le demander tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as sortie, mais… comment va-t-il ? Il est toujours… en vie ? Demanda-elle, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

J'avais compris qu'elle parlait de l'autre personne, du vaisseau. Il s'appelle donc Jaren.

- Jaren... en vie   mais ... il pas réveillé encore. Je essayer aider demain.

- Je te remercie de faire tout ça pour nous. Mais dis-moi, es tu seule ici ? 

Essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon trouble et ma douleur, je hochai la tête.

- Pauvre petite! Mais pourquoi?

- Autres… morts.

- Je suis désolée petite. Dis-moi, pourrais-tu me répéter ton nom, je ne vais tout de même pas t'appeler toujours "petite" …

- Je appeler Lihn-nu'ar.

- Ça sent bien bon ce que tu nous prépare là Lihn-nu'ar… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Animal avec cornes… ça. Dis-je en dessinant un cerf sur le sol.

- Tu dessine drôlement bien ! C'est un…ATTENTION ! DERRIERE TOI ! UN JAGUAR ! NE BOUGE SURTOUT PAS ! IL VA T'ATTAQUER !

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à hurler comme ça celle-là ?_dit Shari _ elle est folle !Et puis, comme si j'allais manger mon lir ! je serais bien avancée moi si je te tuais Liren, alors que les Dieux m'on confié la tâche de te protéger…_

_Et puis, désolée de te décevoir, mais ce cerf est beaucoup plus appétissant que toi…_

Je souris, sans même me retourner. Shari n'avait jamais été bien loin lors de ma conversation avec Taki, mais son pelage se confondant avec la nuit, l'étrangère ne l'avais pas distinguée auparavant.

- Vous pas peur. être Shari. Mon lir. Elle pas faire mal, expliquais-je tout en caressent Shari.

- Ta quoi ? Ta lire ?

- Sari. Mon Lir. Mon…ami.

Elle me regarda, étonnée, mais ne dit rien.

- Shari attraper. Expliquais-je en désignant le cerf.

- C'est cette bête qui a attrapé le cerf ? Je me demandais comment tu avais fait mais comment… comment fais-tu pour que cet animal t'obéisse comme ça ?

- Pas bête. Lir. Shari…

- Shari ? C'est son nom?

- Oui. Shari.. je parle Shari, Shari parle moi.

- Tu parle à un jaguar ? Comment ?

- Penser…

- Je ne comprends pas…

-  je pas savoir mots basiques.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lihn-nu'ar, tu m'expliqueras tout cela plus tard. »

Lorsque Shari vint, à ma demande afin de montrer à Taki qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, se blottir contre moi en ronronnant Taki étouffa un "cri" de surprise, avant de se résigner à ne pas essayer de comprendre ou de deviner comment un être qu 'elle qualifierait d'enfant pouvait dominer un félin aussi puissant, un jaguar adulte.


End file.
